jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jeffrey, Jaden
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 *Captain America: HEY! *tosses his shield at Iron Man and Thor* That's enough!!! *Jaden: Stop fighting right now!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: This won't solve anything! *(Captain America jumps off the ledge to Thor and Iron Man) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *flies to Captain America's side* *Captain America: Now I don't know what you plan on doing here. *Thor: I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!! *Captain America: Then prove it. Put the hammer down. *Stark: Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his h- *(Thor strikes Stark with his hammer, knocking him down) *Thor: You want me to put the hammer down?!?! *Aqua: Thor!!! Noooooo!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *growls* Thor, stop! *Xion: *gasps* *DJ: *covers his eyes fearfully* *(Thor leaps in the air and tries to hit Captain America, but Captain America blocks with his shield, 'causing a major impact!) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *protects Aqua, Xion, Jaden, Alexis and the cubs* *Aqua: *holds Xion close to her* *Xion: *hugs Aqua* *Jaden: *holds on tight to Dragon-Jeffrey's front left leg* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hang on, everyone!! *Tammy: *shrieks a bit as she hangs on* *DJ: Whoa!! *(The impact dies down) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Everyone okay? *Aqua: *smiles* We're okay, thanks to you, dear. *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's cheek.* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Alexis: *smiles* Yes. Thank you, Jeffrey. *kisses his cheek* *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're welcome, little sis. *Stark: *moans and gets up* *Xion: Everyone else okay? *Captain America: *gets up* Are we done here? *(Iron Man and Thor look at each other) *Jaden: Now let's make something clear: All three of you are our friends and you all have a common enemy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: What's important is that we deal with Loki. *Alexis: Now let's put our differences aside and work together, please. *Xion: *hugs Aqua* *(Tammy and DJ stay close to Xion) *Xion: *pets them both* Chapter 4 *Rainbow Dash: What took you guys so long? *Jeffrey: Long story. *Lea: Try us. *Xion: Basically, we captured Loki with Captain America and Iron Man's help. But Thor showed up. *May: *smiles* Thor?! He's here?! *Scamper: And it begins. *Twilight: Did you make Loki tell where the Tesseract is? *Jeffrey: Not really. *Alexis: He says he doesn't have it. *Twilight: What?! *Jaden: We don't know what he's done with it, but until we find out where it is, we gotta get Loki to fess up. *Applejack: Good. The quicker we get this done, the better. *(SHIELD agents bring Loki to his holding area) *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Hopefully, not a moment too soon. *(On his way, Loki sees Bruce and smirks) *(Bruce just stares) *(In the lab, Bruce, Stark, Jeffrey, Xion, are doing work) *Bruce: *scans Loki's scepter with a device* The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process. *Jeffrey: Hm. *thinks to himself* I don't think we're gonna have weeks. *Weebo: Earth to Jeffrey? We need your help in locating the Tesseract. *Jeffrey: ...! Oh...sorry. I just can't help feeling worried. *Tony: *working on a monitor* If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops. *Jeffrey: *nods* *Xion: *writes down the info* *Bruce: Heh. All I packed is a tooth brush. *Aqua: *typing on a computer* Hopefully we'll find the cube before Loki gets a power source to open another portal. *Jeffrey: If he does, he'll have to take us down first. *starts thinking* Hm... *Tony: *to Bruce* You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's Candy Land. *Bruce: Thanks, but the last time i was in New York, i kind of broke Harlem. *Tammy: Oh yeah. That little skimish against Abomination. How can I forget that? *Xion: How can anyone forget? *Tony: Well I promise a stress-free environment. No tension. No surprises. *pokes Bruce with an electric prod* *Xion: *gasps* *Bruce: Ow! *Tony: Nothing? *Captain America: *comes in with Jaden* Hey! Are you nuts?! *Jaden: What do you think you're doing?! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories Category:What-If Stories